Chibi Jono
by Evil.Draco
Summary: Joey hob den kopf und sah in Seto Kaibas blaue Augen. Eben diese sahen von oben auf ihn herab. „Gibs auf Köter, das schaffst du nie!“


Jonouchi stöhnte auf. Seiner Ansicht nach war der Kunstunterricht das schlimmste was es gab. Hier an der Domino-High wurde Musik und Kunst immer abwechselnd ein Halbjahr lang unterrichtet. Und da der Blonde absolut nicht zeichnen konnte war seine Note dementsprechend mies. Nicht dass er singen konnte, nein, aber dafür konnte er Instrumente spielen und die Theorie war eine logischsten Dinge der Welt für ihn. Bei fast allen Musiklehrern genoss er den Ruf, jedes beliebige Instrument spielen zu können, egal ob er es vorher auch nur einmal angefasst hatte oder eben nicht. Zugegeben, diese Behauptung schien großer Unsinn zu sein, aber bisher hatte er noch nichts gefunden, mit dem er nicht umgehen konnte. Leider hatten sie aber nun Kunst.

„Jonouchi Katsuya!"

Erschrocken zuckte Angesprochener zusammen. „Ja?"

Seine Lehrerin kam geradewegs auf ihn zugestapft. „Kannst du mir mal erklären was DAS hier sein soll?" Wütend fuchtelte sie mit einem weißen Stück Papier vor seiner Nase herum. Als sie es endlich etwas ruhig hielt erkannte er seine letzte abgegebene Arbeit. Ein nicht gerade ansehnliches Bild eines Lochs.

„Ehm.. das ist das Loch dass wir zeichnen sollten."

„Ich sehe aber kein Loch.", sagte sein gegenüber betont ruhig. „Ich sehe einen schwarz ausgemalten Kreis. Wenn das ein Scherz sein soll Katsuya, der ist nicht witzig. Du bleibst heute in der siebten und achten Stunde hier und zeichnest das neu!"

Resignierend ließ der Blonde den Kopf hängen. „Jaa.."

„Hey Joey, lass den Kopf nicht hängen. Das wird schon wieder. Willst du mein Bild als Vorlage haben?"

„Ne lass gut sein Yugi, abmalen kann ja jedes Kleinkind. Ich will das so schaffen!"

„Na wenn du meinst. Wir sehen uns!"

„Machs gut Alter."

Unschlüssig blickte der Blonde den Bogen Zeichenpapier an der nun vor ihm auf dem Tisch lag und nur darauf wartete von ihm bemalt zu werden. Oh. Entschuldigung. Um nun von ihn mit einer gezeichneten Meisterleistung gefüllt zu werden.

„Jedes Kleinkind ja! Aber keine Köter."

Ruhig bleiben Joey. Ganz ruhig bleiben. Heb den Kopf und sieh ihn an. Aber schlag ihn nicht.

Gesagt getan. Joey hob den kopf und sah in Seto Kaibas blaue Augen. Eben diese sahen von oben auf ihn herab. „Gibs auf Köter, das schaffst du nie!"

Angesprochener schnitt eine Grimasse und äffte ihn nach. „Das schaffst du nie. Pass auf Kaiba! Nicht das du zu spät zum Meeting kommst und deine Aktie um 0,2 fällt. Das wäre doch glatt ein Weltuntergang!"

Mit gekräuselten Lippen zog der Firmenchef die Augenbrauen nach oben. „Wie niedlich. Der Köter versucht mich zu provozieren."

Er setzte sich auf seinen Platz, packte seinen Laptop aus und tippte darauf herum.

Joey stöhnte. Dieses Getippe machte ihn wahnsinnig. Er warf einen bitterbösen Seitenblick auf Kaiba und packte seine Sachen zusammen.

„Wo willst du denn hin?"

„Raus. Du lenkst mich ab."

„Entschuldige Köter."  
Wenn du das ernst meinst fresse ich einen Besen.

Der Blonde verließ den Klassenraum mit dem Vorwand einen ruhigen Ort zum Zeichnen zu finden. Insgeheim hatte er schon beschlossen sich lieber eine Sechs für nicht geleistete Arbeit zu holen als für seine miserable Arbeit. Apropos Arbeit. Wenn er sich nicht beeilen würde, kam er zu spät. Große Scheiße.

Hopp, da kommt dein Bus! Hast doch heute nur bis 18.00 Uhr, da bleibt noch Zeit für einen Besuch.

Kaiba hob nur kurz den Kopf als der Köter das Zimmer verließ. Sollte er doch machen was er wollte.

Erst gegen kurz vor fünf stand Kaiba auch auf. Er sammelte seine Akten ein die er in der Zwischenzeit überall verbreitet hatte. Ihm viel eine braune Ledermappe in die Hände. Das war eindeutig nicht seine.

Kurzerhand öffnete er sie.

_Dienstag 10.04.05 _ - Das war gestern –

_Elende Schinderei. Der Kerl hat doch nicht alle Tassen im Schrank. Wollte mir glatt noch eine Extra-Schicht aufbrummen. Als ob ich nichts besseres zu tun hätte. Gut, ich geb's zu, verdient hätte ich sie. Ich hab doch glatt drei Bestellungen auf den Boden gepfeffert, eine in den Schoß einer älteren Dame und die fünfte ins Gesicht vom Boss. Ich meine, wieso muss der Boden auch so verdammt rutschig sein. _ – Klingt nach dem Köter –_ Tjaaa, aber dank meiner grandiosen schauspielerischen Leistungen und meinem unglaublichen Charisma ist es mir gelungen dem wie immer zu entkommen._

_Yuuki hat sich einen Elch gefreut als er mich gesehen hat. Ich hasse es wenn ich wieder gehen muss, dann sieht er immer so traurig aus. Aber da kann ich ja nichts machen. Mitnehmen kann ich ihn schlecht und woanders hinbringen. Jo. Selbstmord wäre angenehmer. _

_Wohw ich sollte Schluss machen mein Vater hat Hunger._

- Yuuki he? Interessant. -

_Mittwoch 16.03.2005 _ - Also von Regelmäßigkeit hat der auch noch nichts gehört. –

_Dumme Kuh! Verdammte Schnepfe! Die könnte wenigstens Mal zu seinem Geburtstag kommen. Aber nein, wahrscheinlich weiß sie nicht einmal, dass er Geburtstag hat! Yuuki vermisst sie nicht ist klar, sah gestern auch nicht so aus, wie auch, er kennt sie nicht. Aber trotzdem!_

_Gut, ja, ich weiß ich rege mich jedes Mal darüber auf, aber was soll ich machen. Es ist doch wahr!_

- Yuuki, wer bist du? Sehen wir doch mal vorne nach. -

_27.02.1995_

_Liebes Tagebuch._

_Heute ist mein Geburtstag und rate mal was ich alles bekommen habe. Gut, das ist eine blöde Frage, dich natürlich. Und noch zwei Bücher. Serenity war total eifersüchtig, sie wollte auch so was Tolles wie ich haben. Aber Mum hat gesagt sie kriegt so was erst wenn sie schreiben kann. Da hat sie dann erst richtig angefangen beleidigt zu sein. Es ist einfach toller der Ältere zu sein. Ich schreib ab jetzt jeden Tag. Okay, jeden zweiten, versprochen._

_Tschüss, Joey._

_P.S. Ja ich weiß ich heiße eigentlich Jonouchi, aber Mum nennt mich immer Joey weil sie aus Amerika kommt. Das ist gaaaanz weit weg, da muss man über viel, viel Wasser fliegen._

- Nein, ich glaube hier werde ich auch nicht fündig. Also dann doch von vorne nach hinten lesen.-

„Was machen sie denn noch hier Kaiba? Und wo ist Katsuya schon wieder hin?"

„Der ist weg. Schon seit langem. Guten Tag."

Damit war auch der junge Firmenchef aus dem Klassenzimmer verschwunden, das Tagebuch von Joey in der Tasche. Er war einfach viel zu gespannt darauf zu erfahren wer zum Teufel Yuuki war.

Eins wusste er sicher. Er war ein Kind und Joey anscheinend wichtig. Mal sehen was da noch rauszufinden war.

---------------------------------------------------------

Ooooookay wie der Großteil von denen die das hier ‚eventuell' lesen werden weiß. Jaaaaa ich weiß ich wartet seid zig Ewigkeiten auf colorblind und jaaa das Chap is in Arbeit.. aber ads hier hat mich gestern Nacht überkommen und ich habs einfach runtergetipselt. Nicht schächten bitte

Rechtschreibfehler sind gewollt und drücken meine Besessenheit vom Anders-Sein aus.


End file.
